landonandcompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forrest Lansdowne
"Did you just try to stab my heart with a stake?! Idiot! I have no heart!! HA!" -Forrest Lansdowne Forrest Lansdowne is the lone vampire that Kabel Parter is after. He is known around the world as the king of vampires. He is roughly 200 years of age. He has killed over 100,000,000,000 people in his life. Known as the worlds number one most wanted person, all attempts at his life have failed. His goal is to take over the world and use it for his own gain. Characteristics Forrest is known to have many aliases and regularly creates new ones. Forrest plays mind games in hope of turning people against each other. While trying to take over a place, he will just plainly walk up to the leader and slices their throats. He is focused on achieving all of his goals by a certain date. He is, for the most part, cunning and deceitful. When his plans are ruined, he vanishes without a trace and reappears at another target. He has what he considers the hottest wife in the world. He judges girls on appearance and not what they are inside. He is against activists and would rather have them all killed. Appearance Forrest tends to steal the clothes off his victims to blend in with the world. His actual clothes cannot be known a this point. Once he is done with the clothes, he dumps the clothes off in the water. He wears robes and, sometimes, dresses (for reasons unknown). His shoes are never seen if he wears the robes but can be assumed to be sandals (his favorite footwear). His teeth are drenched in the blood of his victims. His eyes are burnt orange and gold. His hair is dirty blonde with a few blood stains. Family Vi Lansdowne Not much is known about how the two met, but Forrest most likely just thought she was some girl he could take advantage of. Since they have no kids, it's most likely that they have never wanted or tried to have one. They are hardly seen with each other but Vi says that they are in love. It isn't known if Forrest feels the same about Vi as she feels about him. How to Kill Forrest is most likely the hardest person to kill in the series. Unlike most vampires, you can't just plainly stab him with a wooden stake or use the sunlight. Holy water has no effect on him either. The following is the only known way to kill Forrest Lansdowne. You have to, first, cut Tyler Machete's head off and give it to a certain gypsy that lives on the lakeside in Stoneford. She will grant you a wish for his head, wish for the key to Forrest Lansdowne's chest that is always beside him. In the chest is his heart. It was cut out when he was bitten, making him invincible. Stab the heart and then stab Forrest across his chest with a knife that only Kabel Parter has. Then, Forrest Lansdowne will be no more. Trivia Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals